


最佳損友

by y24478974



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y24478974/pseuds/y24478974
Summary: 街坊耳語道，Escalus親王的宅邸裡多了一個小男孩。Nico!Tybalt/JE!Mercutio





	最佳損友

 　　街坊耳語道，Escalus親王的宅邸裡多了一個小男孩。

　　年方七歲的Tybalt Capulet為此感到好奇，在舅舅及舅媽於晚餐桌上提出帶他去拜訪親王的提議時，他沒有多猶豫就答應了。

　　這就是他第一次見到Mercutio Escalus。

　　此之前，他只見過親王兩次；第三次，親王後邊跟了個小男孩，拉著親王的衣角，有點羞怯。

　　夫人向Tybalt介紹男孩是親王的外甥，名叫Mercutio；同時告訴他以後要跟他好好相處。

　　Tybalt試著朝男孩微笑了下，對方眨眨眼，也回了個微笑，然後放開舅舅的衣角，跑到Tybalt面前：「你叫什麼名字？」聲音軟軟甜甜的，像是棉花糖。

　　「我叫Tybalt。」

　　「Tybalt——！我們是朋友了。」Mercutio立刻宣布，接著伸手拉住Tybalt的右手，「來，我帶你去花園看看，有很多漂亮的花。」

　　Tybalt被他突如其來的示好弄得不知所措；後來他才知道Mercutio是因為父母被仇家暗算身亡而來到維洛那的舅舅家，且母親在他面前斷氣。他一定很孤單吧，Tybalt忍不住想。

　　在幾位大人的默許下，兩個小孩來到了花園。遠遠的有兩個僕從跟著。

　　Mercutio比Tybalt小兩歲，話都沒有說的很清楚，卻對花園裡的各類植物如數家珍；他一一介紹，Tybalt聽得似懂非懂，只覺面前的男孩笑得可真甜。

　　甜得入心。

　　他們成了最好的朋友，甚至有了個（他們認為）專屬的會面地；生長在仇恨中，Tybalt從未想過他能有個非Capulet的朋友，事實上，他根本不認為自己能有個朋友。

　　Mercutio有股特殊的魔力，讓Tybalt不自覺被他吸引。

　　他是人見人愛的維洛那小王子，卻對Tybalt另眼相待。Capulet的長輩們對兩人這樣的關係相當滿意，有了王室做靠山，他們與Montague更有競爭的資本。

　　Tybalt不願他們的關係變成大人的工具，但Mercutio總是使Tybalt無法拒絕。

　　當Mercutio第一次敲響窗戶時，Tybalt著實嚇了一跳。

　　12歲的Mercutio卷髮披肩，眼中光芒閃動。

　　Tybalt打開窗，Mercutio蹦蹦跳跳地跑進來，往床上猛的一坐——接著痛得齜牙咧嘴。Tybalt的床很硬，不像他在家裡的柔軟，一用力自然撞得疼，Mercutio覺得他的屁股肯定淤青了。

　　「笨蛋。」Tybalt嫌棄道，卻還是在抽屜裡摸索了一陣，拿出一罐藥膏丟給Mercutio。

　　Mercutio笑嘻嘻的接過，「幫我看看屁股有沒有怎樣吧？」

　　「誰想看你屁股。」

　　「疼死了，我自己又看不到。」

　　Tybalt不知道為什麼自己下意識就想拒絕，明明他們都是男孩子，沒什麼好避嫌的，不過是舉手之勞，他卻直覺會很危險。

　　說著Mercutio已經把褲子拉了一半下來，白嫩的臀部有個指甲蓋大小的瘀傷在右上方。Tybalt只粗看了一眼就移開了視線，不願細想鼻腔那股熱意從何而來，歸結於少年血氣方剛。

　　「那兒，右上。」

　　Mercutio嗯了聲，旋開藥膏的蓋子，沾了點藥往瘀傷所在地塗去，他慢慢的抹開白色的藥膏，臀肉因為他的按壓顯得彈性十足。

　　Tybalt自始至終都沒有再把視線放回Mercutio身上過，一直到他穿回褲子，他才緩慢轉回頭。

　　「你怎麼來了？」Tybalt終於逮到機會問話。

　　Mercutio噘起嘴，表情委屈：「舅舅兇我。」

　　Tybalt幾乎笑了出來，親王可說是把這個小外甥寵上天了，要說兇，不及他父親對他的萬分之一——背上的好幾道鞭痕就是最好的證明。

　　然而對著Mercutio，他說不出什麼嘲諷的話，沉默著揉了揉對方的卷髮。

　　「所以我今晚能在這過夜嗎？」Mercutio順著他的動作晃了晃頭，滿眼期待。

　　「行。」Tybalt回應，「不過我的床很硬，不比你家裡的軟。」

　　「我剛才見識到啦——無妨，我才沒那麼嬌氣。」

　　你就是有那麼嬌氣。Tybalt就他剛才看到的，在心裡反駁。

　　得到允許的Mercutio脫掉外衣，踢掉靴子，爬上床，盯著Tybalt，似在催促他也趕緊上床來。

　　這不是他倆第一次一起睡了，不過那是十歲以前的事，而且都是在Escalus宅邸，Mercutio還是首次在Capulet家留宿。

　　Tybalt躺下後Mercutio很自然的像小時候一樣抱住了他的手臂，Tybalt猶豫了會，最終沒有掙脫。

　　……當然，隔天早上他的手臂痠麻的幾乎感覺不到是後話了。

 

　　十五歲是個尷尬的年紀。Tybalt亟於展現自己的成熟，卻栽了跟頭。他似乎總算學會了仇恨，父親曾指責他因為那個Escalus的小子而軟弱，他不願Mercutio受到如此冤枉，他們做了八年的朋友，Mercutio是他在日復一日的訓練中唯一的港灣。但他必須在家族中取得地位，才不會像他可憐的母親一樣遭人唾棄。他寧願任孤單吞噬，也不願把家仇族恨帶到Mercutio身上。

　　他拒絕了Mercutio的生日宴會邀請。生平首次。

　　Tybalt別開臉，不去看那人失望的表情，不留情面的轉身離開。Mercutio叫了好幾聲他的名字，他沒有回應。

　　Mercutio再也沒來找過他，而他從Capulet的一些同齡人聽說，Escalus親王的外甥與Montague的兒子越走越近。

　　一瞬間被背叛的憤怒湧上心頭，他衝出Capulet宅邸，跑到親王府邸，重重的敲門。

　　開門的是他熟識的一個女僕，通常她都會熱情的歡迎他的到來，但她現在的表情卻有點微妙。

　　「少爺現在不在，Tybalt少爺。」

　　「他去哪兒了？」Tybalt質問。

　　女僕沉默了會，低頭呐吶回答：「和Montague家的Romeo少爺及Benvolio少爺出去了，究竟去哪裡我也不太清楚。」

　　Tybalt的怒火更盛，他拼命告訴自己深呼吸以免失控，欲走卻遠遠聽見熟悉的聲音。

　　他停住腳步，惡狠狠地瞪著走來的三個人。身著紫色的Mercutio夾在Romeo和Benvolio中間，眉飛色舞地講些什麼。

　　「噢——這不是我親愛的Tybalt麼！」Mercutio看見他，止住了話題，挑起眉毛，表情是Tybalt熟悉又陌生的戲謔，因為曾經在他面前，Mercutio不會露出這個表情——代表厭惡。

　　「Mercutio！」Tybalt眼中幾乎要噴出火焰。他不懂為什麼Mercutio在短短幾天內就能和別人要好的彷彿他們才是青梅竹馬一般，又或是他為什麼露出了厭惡的表情；Tybalt覺得自己真是可笑至極，他珍視著的友情，原來對Mercutio而言只是笑話麼？

　　「Oui?」Mercutio似乎享受著Tybalt憤怒的樣子，繼續用輕佻的語氣回應。

　　「總有一天，我會殺了你。」他低吼，像隻被侵犯領地的豹子。

　　「那麼我很期待那天的來臨。」Mercutio神情不變，甚至誇張的彎腰致意。

　　Tybalt的靴子重重敲在維洛那的石板道路上，宣告了一段友情的結束。

　　他們在人生的道路上，分道揚鑣。

 

　　「Tybalt、你知道這是什麼花嗎？」Juliet手中捧著一小束紫色的花朵，眨著眼睛，神情天真可愛。

　　不知怎地Tybalt莫名的又想起了Mercutio，他甩頭把那人的身影趕出腦海。

　　「這是……鳶尾花。」——花語是絕望的愛。Tybalt把第二句話吞進了肚子裡。Mercutio之前強拉著他四處認的花花草草居然派上了用場，他悲哀的發現自己竟然受那個小瘋子影響那麼深。（*）

　　「鳶尾花，真好聽的名字！」Juliet咯咯笑著，「我喜歡它們，我想帶些回去送奶媽和爸爸媽媽。Tybalt，你能幫我拿一些麼？」

　　她彎身，摘下幾朵隨風搖曳的鳶尾，Tybalt接過它們，接著空出一隻手牽住了表妹柔軟的手。Juliet朝他笑著，眼神清澈，不帶一絲雜質。

　　她笑起來可真好看。Tybalt決定，他不會讓這張可愛的小臉上出現悲傷的神情。

 

　　維洛那是個小地方，Tybalt有時在路上走著走著就碰上了Mercutio。對方自從跟Montague的渾小子混在一起後，就越來越不知檢點，看看那身衣服——紗質的袖子開了洞，兩段藕臂就這樣大喇喇地露出，白的晃眼。要是Mercutio還是他的朋友，他早就逼著人換身衣服了，身為王室竟如此藐視禮儀，Tybalt真心覺得當年的他實在是少不更事才會和Mercutio當朋友。

　　Mercutio每次同他巧遇，總會上前戲弄他一番，好幾次惹得Tybalt忍無可忍，拔劍要求決鬥。Mercutio當然不會拒絕，兩人就這樣在大街上打了起來。諷刺的是，當初兩人打劍術基礎時，彼此對練的次數不下數百次；他們太了解對方了，因此決鬥常常是平手收場。

　　不過今日的Tybalt特別暴躁，也特別不按過去的套路，Mercutio一個閃神，手臂被劃開了一道口子，幸好傷口不深，包紮後沒有大礙。沒多久Mercutio就收到了Capulet家送來的舞會請帖，結合前兩天表兄Paris去Capulet提親的事，他大概猜得出來Tybalt何以如此難以自制。

　　Mercutio與朋友們自詡為無所畏懼的世界之王，為了鼓舞鼓舞為情所困的Romeo，他們參加了Capulet的化裝舞會。

　　Tybalt在二樓，Mercutio一進來他就注意到了，即便戴著面具，那頭卷髮他是絕不會認錯的。既然Mercutio來了，那Montague的渾小子肯定也在——可惡的Montague，竟然敢在他的眼皮底子下大搖大擺地闖進來，羞辱Capulet！

　　Tybalt向舅舅控告Montague傲慢的行徑，伯爵只是揮揮手，不去理會。Tybalt仍是憤怒，他走到舞池，看見表妹居然和Montague的其中一個混帳跳舞，他正要上前分開兩人，卻被Mercutio一把抓住手腕，拉著他跳起了舞。Tybalt奮力掙扎，Mercutio不屈不撓，兩人僵持著，沒有人注意到正在細訴情話的另外兩位仇家兒女。

　　等到Mercutio終於放棄糾纏他，Romeo早已不知所蹤，Tybalt看著面前的人朝他扭了扭屁股，還送了個飛吻，差點按捺不住掐住他的頸項的欲望。

　　他就是殘暴，但他又有什麼辦法？自小生長在仇恨中，又被唯一的好友背叛，他連Juliet都不敢多碰觸——即便她是照耀著他的光。他不得不。為了生存，他不得不戰鬥。

　　誰也沒有想到，Juliet和Romeo竟然愛的如此熾烈，甚至偷偷去神父那兒證了婚。

　　Tybalt憤怒的帶領一群人去Montague家的地盤尋釁，迎出來的是Mercutio和Benvolio。

　　Benvolio就是個和平主義者，與唯恐天下不亂的Mercutio不同；後者一見是Tybalt，興致一下就上來了，他的眼中滿載瘋狂，貼近Tybalt，說著只有他們倆才懂的胡話，嘲笑他連心愛女人的身體都不敢碰觸，尖銳的言詞撕裂他多年以來盡力隱藏的傷口，終於在最後一句——

　　「我真後悔與你做過朋友。」

　　Tybalt再也忍無可忍。朋友？他還有資格提朋友？明明是Mercutio先背叛的，卻來指責他？

　　他抽出匕首，繞過勸架的Romeo，往Mercutio的側腹刺去。Mercutio的笑聲戛然而止，他抬手環過Tybalt的背，似在擁抱著他，貼到他耳邊道：「我親愛的貓王子，你真是天底下最傻的人。」接著猛的推開他，摀著側腹的傷口跪倒在地。

　　匕首從Tybalt的手中滑落，他愣愣地看著Mercutio在Romeo懷中失去氣息，直到Romeo發狂似的朝他衝來他都沒有回過神。剛才被他用來奪去Mercutio生命的匕首沒入他的體內，再次抽出時也帶走了他的生命。

 

　　「Tybalt、Tybalt——怎麼還沒醒？」熟悉的聲音在耳邊響起，Tybalt心頭一震，猛然睜開眼，映入眼簾的是Mercutio的笑臉——不是諷刺的，而是小時候那樣真誠的。

　　他們不是都應該死了麼？Tybalt環顧四周，發覺這裡是Capulet家族的墓室。

　　「這裡是死後世界——剛才死神小姐告訴我的，你別不信啊，待會你出去就知道了，這兒除了我們和偶爾造訪的死神小姐以外沒有任何別的人。」Mercutio的笑容甜的就像當年初識那個五歲的小男孩，雙眼亮亮的。

　　Tybalt的大腦還處於當機狀態，任由Mercutio拉著他的手，帶他跑出黑漆漆的墓室。

　　外頭果真如Mercutio所說，一個人影也沒有。Tybalt花了十秒鐘處理現在的情況，原來傳說中死神的花園，就是他們生前的家鄉？

　　只有他們兩個的世界……Tybalt想了想，發現自己居然不感到厭惡。或許Mercutio仍在他心裡佔有一席之地，還是在少數的、好的那一邊。

　　「以後就是你和我了，貓王子。」

　　「既然如此，我們先把所有事情解釋清楚。」Tybalt始終無法釋懷Mercutio的背叛。

　　「需要什麼解釋呢？Tybalt，你果真是天底下最傻的人。」Mercutio捧著他的臉，一邊笑一邊說，眼角泛出了淚花，Tybalt下意識地想要幫他抹掉。「我——」他忽然放緩了聲調，「我愛你呀，從我有記憶開始就愛著你了。」

　　Tybalt沒有說話，他低頭，吻上了小瘋子的脣。

 

/End.

 

*鳶尾花同時也是07年動畫版羅茱兩人的定情信物

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很好奇提包為何這麼討厭毛球，畢竟毛球又不是藍家的人，就算他和藍家親近，也還算是個偏中立的角色，不然紅家也不會發舞會請帖給他（好吧可能是只要不姓Montague的都發了23333）。  
> 原著中關於提包劍技的描寫是從毛球來的，班班倒不是很了解，除了他們的確打過很多次，會不會有更深的原因？反正我是覺得這倆人肯定有什麼過去（。）再結合提包兩首solo的歌詞「曾被背叛」、「從小就想殺了你」，開個CP濾鏡就產出了這篇orz想講的東西滿多的，礙於筆力不夠……（。）  
> 簡單來說就是兩個人從小互相喜歡，毛球比較早發現自己的感情，又覺得提包喜歡小茱，寧願毀掉兩個人的友情也不想只以朋友的身分相處，就藉提包因為家庭因素動搖時「背叛」了他，兩個人就此各行其道，此時提包十五、毛球十三。失去朋友的提包變得更加難以相處，只有（當時）十一歲的小茱不怕他，所以提包才會說他從十五歲就開始喜歡小茱了，大概這樣（？）毛球的心理轉折很不清楚對不起55555


End file.
